Terra Deum Perniciosius
An enormous Earth primordial that has been sleeping under the planet's surface for billions of years, Terra Deum Perniciosius is the living avatar of the primordial goddess, Gaia/Terra. Appearance This gigantic 471.7 meters tall avatar of Gaia/Terra is one of the most powerful powerhouses on the Earth, its power easily putting it on the level of or maybe even beyond that of the Trihexa, Great Red and Ophis. The avatar seems to have been made out of a mountain and infused with metal compounds and greenery of the Earth itself. This fashioning is not unlike to creating something out of clay, except in this case, it was an entire mountain or two. From the top of the head all the way down to the tip of its tail, Terra Deum Perniciosius has dorsal spines that have leaf-like aesthetic designs that look to be like the leaves from holly trees, and included vein-like lines. However, that may have only been a design choice that Gaia/Terra made when she was fashioning her avatar. Personality Creation-After "Death" of Uranus During the time of his creation and up to the point of the Titanomachy or Titan-God War, Terra Deum Perniciosius acted more like a child than any other being. He bonded quickly to his Elder Sister, Rhea the Titaness of Fertility and Motherhood. However, his bond with her was only deepened after she took him in, as nobody else liked or loved him. This caused his anger to be a masssive problem, as it was the only emotion (as it related to the "rage" of the Earth itself) to allow him to gain any new abilities. Modern Day Depiction Despite its rather calm facial traits, Terra Deum Perniciosius is extremely hostile and violent even by supernatural creature standards, while also being highly intelligent, being able to outsmart the likes of Ajuk Beelzebub, Athena, and Azazel. Its highly aggressive nature may be due to the fact that it can easily sense the Trihexa, its natural enemy, and will rise out of the Earth to destroy it completely if the monster is unsealed. However, this may also be from the fact that it was forced to do Gaia's/Terra's children's bidding during the Titan-God War, making it hate anything related to "Divine Deities" with the exception of a few Shinto Pantheon Gods and Goddess's. Terra Deum Perniciosius also has a deep hatred for Humanity and the Supernatural World, much like it's creator, Gaia/Terra, had a hatred for humanity and her children's children, though it is unknown why it hates both Humanity and the Supernatural world as a whole at the moment. This does not apply to certain individuals, such as Rhea and Phoebe, the avatars elder "siblings". Powers and Abilities Aura Terra Deum Pernicious is able to generate a devastating aura, one that can be said to rival even Great Red, Ophis and Trihexa. This aura is usually hidden from all as it is not seen on the visual color spectrum, however, when brought to bare, it is colored purple of various shades. This aura is able to make Sacred Gears go haywire, Electronics to malfunction, negate all Magic, and drain most of the deities on Earth. When at full power, the aura puts minor deities into painful comas, major deities to become as weak as humans, and super powerful Deities to quickly start loosing their powers. However, this aura does not effect any deity that has no domain related to the Earth in its entirety. Deities like Kronos, Hades, Rhea and the Avatar's creator, Gaia/Terra are immune. Deities like Great Red, Ophis and Trihexa are effected but its a minimal drain on their powers. Radioactive Photonic Beam Terra Deum Perniciosius has the ability to generate and produce a thin, focused radioactive photonic beam breath attack, however, the beam is described to be highly accelerated, particle-charged and highly destructive. This attack, according to Azazel's Theory of Super Gauss Magnets, has the power to annihilate the United States of America if it is focused on it for 10 seconds. The charging of the attack include things such as the visible electric-like discharges of the creature's overall body and fins, and then the discharging the energy from inside of its mouth. Photonic Beam Tail Slash Concentrating powerful Photon energy from its fins, Terra Deum sparks its tail and produces a photonic blade extending forward in a large area and reduces anything it touches to ash. This swipe also surpasses the speed of sound, producing a powerful energy wave along with a shock wave that wiped out vast areas surrounding the Avatar completely and short circuits Sacred Gears and any technology that uses power like Electricity or Demonic Energy. Oscillatory Frequency Roar Terra Deum Perniciosius's roar can literally shake the very air and produce powerful shockwaves at the highest oscillatory frequency, destroying targets with resonance phenomena. Despite being sound and shock wave, Terra Deum is able to direct it with ease and it is powerful enough to severely destroy several of Trihexa's bodies. Near Instant Bodily Regeneration and/or Remolding Due to its connection directly to the Earth, Terra Deum is able to regenerate new parts of its body near instantly, even if older parts becomes plasma due to, for example; several hundred thousand nuclear bombings, making the Avatar essentially immune to human weapons and/or God Slaying Attacks. This effect may not have the same effect for certain Supernatural Weapons, Sacred Gears or Higher Tiered Primordial's. However, Terra Deum Pernicious has the ability to make himself a "mini earth", called Remolding. Simply put, the avatar builds up energy inside itself, which creates a "core" and the inner body becomes a "mantle", the skin becomes the "crust" and starts cracking, the inner body oozing out as lava and causing the Avatar's powers to skyrocket to new heights as it is simply recreating itself to be better. However, this is a last resort move, as it is able to kill the Avatar if sliced open as the skin is cracking to let the molten inner body out. Terraforming The entire ecosystem and environment of the Earth can be changed by Terra Deum Perniciosius as the Avatar of Gaia/Terra. It has done this before, having split the supercontinent Pangaea apart to get away from the Titan-God War. Earth Manipulation Terra Deum Perniciosius is able to control the very Earth like it's creator at a massive degree, though it is not a complete control like Gaia/Terra. Some of its major powers include creating Earthquakes, controlling the continents, generating massive forests, causing mountains to erupt from the ground and weather manipulation. Sub Avatar Control Terra Deum Perniciosius is able to control it's Self Produced Avatar Clone, Perniciosius Terrae Filius, while it is still under the Earth in it's semi-hibernation state or awake and fighting. This sub-avatar is Terra Deum's way for staying within the pact agreement while not unearthing itself until such events like the Apocalypse happens. Relationships Rhea Trivia * The appearance of Terra Deum Perniciosius is based on Godzilla Earth from Godzilla: Monster Planet * Its name is Latin for "Destructive Earth Deity" * As in the original, Terra Deum Pernicious is also worshiped by the indigenous people of Odo Island as a "Great Sea Dragon God", however, this may have been started by Rhea in an attempt to help her sibling gain a way to heal without just relying on his connections to the Earth. * Terra Deum Perniciosius has its own story and it has references to the original base it was created with, however, the name it is given in it's story is a mocking nickname that was given to him by the Titan Crius, as he said, "Our new sibling looks like a combination between a gorilla and a whale." * Despite a clear connection to the Famous Kaiju King, Terra Deum Perniciosius is not a King at all. As he was under the rule of Kronos, the King of the Universe at the time. But this ended the moment the Titan-God War caused the Earth Avatar to break the continents apart. * Unlike the base, Terra Deum Pernicious has no permiable shield, which is a clear defense created by the writers to explain away why Godzilla doesn't take damage in the anime. The Earth Avatar only has his extremely tough hide and cell regeneration to survive. Weapons like Kronos' Scythe (one of the few weapons that can outright kill Terra Deum Pernicious) can leave massive damage that can and probably will never heal. * It is unknown if Terra Deum Pernicious powers can affect other beings in the Multiverse, as it would not be on it's home turf and loose all connection to its Earth. Category:Gojira126 Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Creatures Category:Fanon Gods and Buddhas Category:Under Construction Category:Saegusaverse